Le chantage
by Anyas Pale
Summary: Et si Harry était surpris dans une position compromettante... Et s'il était surpris par Malfoy...


Le chantage

******ATTENTION:**

******Cette histoire traite de soumission sexuelle entre hommes avec des descriptions explicites. Si ce genre d'écrit ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin**

Les Gryffondors avaient une fois encore gagnés leur match. Ils venaient d'écraser les Serdaigles à 290 contre 40. Cette année, les joueurs étaient bien partis pour gagner la coupe. Dans les vestiaires, tous étaient surexcités. Une grande fête aurait lieu dans les dortoirs dès que les champions auraient finis de prendre leur douche et de se changer. Parmi eux, Harry avait l'air ailleurs : alors que les autres étaient en train d'enfiler des affaires propres, lui n'avait pas encore pris sa douche.

« Ben alors, vieux ! » S'exclama Ron. « Tu as tellement bien joué avec le vif que tu n'as plus de forces ? Grouille, il paraît qu'il y aura du whisky pur feu, ça va être dément ce soir ! »

« Oui tu as raison, partez devant, je vous rejoins. » Sourit Harry tout en se débarrassant de sa deuxième botte.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les douches et qu'il ouvrit le robinet, les vestiaires étaient déjà vides. Il soupira de bonheur sous l'eau chaude. Il se savonna énergiquement tout en évitant une zone bien particulière de son anatomie. Une fois propre, il baissa les yeux vers son sexe en érection, et jeta un œil rapide autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Satisfait, il referma son poing sur sa hampe dressée et commença à aller et venir. Son autre main se promena sur son torse, descendit sur son ventre ferme et musclé jusqu'à atteindre sa cuisse pour ensuite bifurquer vers ses fesses. Le Survivant continua à se caresser de plus en plus rapidement tout en tirant sur ses couilles pleines. Se sentant proche de l'explosion, il s'agenouilla, se pencha en avant de manière à pouvoir appuyer les épaules et le visage contre le mur carrelé. De sa main droite, il continuait les allers et venues sur sa bite gonflée, tandis que les doigts de sa main gauche allèrent taquiner son trou serré. Il inséra deux doigts et amorça de légers mouvements de ciseaux de manière à bien détendre son entrée. Lorsqu'il s'estima prêt, il glissa un doigt supplémentaire dans son anus tout en se branlant vigoureusement. Harry gémissait de plus en plus, et soudain, n'en pouvant plus il se libéra sur le sol des douches. Il continua à faire glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui tout en accompagnant la descente de son érection avec l'autre main, le souffle toujours rapide.

C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un applaudir lentement. Harry sentit ses veines se glacer. Il se redressa vivement sans pour autant oser lever les yeux vers la personne qui venait de le surprendre. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas besoin de le faire puisqu'une voix traînante retentit presque aussitôt.

« Alors comme ça, le balafré s'astique le manche dans les vestiaires après un match… »

« Ta gueule, Malfoy ! » Répliqua Harry en tentant de ne pas avoir l'ai coupable. « Qu'est-ce que tu es venu foutre ici d'abord ! »

« Descends d'un ton, Potter. » Cracha le blond. « Je suis certain que c'est une information qui va s'arracher à prix d'or. A ton avis Potter, combien de magasines vont vouloir l'exclusivité ? »

Harry serra les poings à s'en faire mal. Ce petit con n'allait quand même pas oser…

« Tout ce que tu pourras raconter n'aura pas la moindre valeur. Ce sera ta parole contre la mienne ! Et on sait tous ce que vaut ta parole ! »

Malfoy se contenta de sourire. Il se rapprocha de Harry jusqu'à lui souffler à l'oreille. « Ma parole ne vaut peut-être rien, mais avec les quelques magnifiques clichés que j'ai fait de toi à quatre pattes dans la douches en train de te branler, je suis sûr que personne ne cherchera à en savoir plus. Tu es très excitant quand tu t'astiques, tu sais ? »

A cet instant précis, Harry était complètement figé. Il avait du mal à intégré ce que son ennemi venait de lui annoncer. Quel était l'élément le plus choquant, d'ailleurs ? Que Malfoy ait de quoi l'humilier publiquement ou qu'il l'ait trouvé bandant ?

Profitant de cet instant de surprise, le blond fit glisser une main le long du ventre du Survivant puis il vint caresser son sexe désormais flasque. Le brun sursauta alors, et tenta de reculer mais se retint immédiatement lorsque la main de son ennemi juré se referma sur sa virilité.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Ah j'ai compris, tu aimes être contre le mur… » Malfoy avança donc ce qui força Harry à reculer jusqu'à ce que ce dernier butte contre le mur. Le blond continua de caresser le sexe de son partenaire non volontaire jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne un peu de vigueur et s'esclaffa.

« Bien voyons, on dirait que tu es une vraie salope. Tu durcis déjà. Alors, Potter, dis moi ce qui t'a fait juter si abondamment il y a quelques minutes. A quoi pensais-tu pendant que tu te doigtais et que tu arrosais le sol ? »

Devant le silence du brun, Malfoy resserra ses doigts autour de la demi-érection jusqu'à en faire grimacer Harry.

« Réponds ! »

« J'imaginais qu'on me prenait sauvagement… Tu me fais mal ! »

« Je te fais peut-être mal, mais ta bite, elle, continue à gonfler. Aurais-tu des tendances masochistes ? En fait, tu es une petite chienne qui attend sagement qu'on vienne s'occuper d'elle. »

L'héritier lâcha sa prise et recula d'un pas. Il fixa un instant Harry avant de visiblement prendre une décision.

« Branle-toi. »

« Non mais t'es vraiment dérangé, Malfoy ! »

« Si tu veux, mais ce n'est pas moi qui me masturbe dans les vestiaires, ni moi qui ai la gaule actuellement. Branle-toi immédiatement ou demain les journaux s'en donnerons à cœur joie. »

Harry hésita encore quelques secondes puis posa la main sur sa chair gorgée de sang. Il garda les yeux fixement au sol, honteux de se toucher de cette façon devant son ennemi. Il sentit malgré tout le plaisir monter, un plaisir coupable. Les épaules tombantes, la respiration accélérée, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger le bassin d'avant en arrière pour accompagner les va-et-vient de sa main. La libération était proche, très proche, mais une main se posa sur son avant-bras l'obligeant à tout arrêter. Harry leva alors les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait recommencé à se toucher et croisa le visage légèrement rosé de Malfoy. Ce dernier appuya sur ses épaules comme pour l'inciter à se mettre à genoux, ce que fit le brun.

« Tu vas être une gentille petite chienne, Potter et tu vas me sucer bien docilement. » Exigea le blond, la voix très légèrement plus rauque qu'à son habitude. Sur ce, il écarta les pans de sa tenue et dégrafa son pantalon. Il sortit sa queue déjà bien dure, signe que le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister lui avait fait de l'effet.

Harry resta immobile face à ce membre imposant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un sexe d'homme autre que le sien. La première fois qu'il voyait une sexe en érection autre que le sien ! Et malgré tous ses fantasmes, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

L'héritier Malfoy agita doucement son outil sous le nez du brun ce qui fit enfin réagir ce dernier. Il admira encore quelques temps le gland turgescent et brillant avant de le lécher doucement. Le blond laissa échapper un soupir en sentant la langue de son ennemi glisser le long de son membre tendu. Harry s'enhardit à cette réaction et lécha le tuyau de chair comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace. Il restait quelque peu hésitant, mais prenait de l'assurance au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Harry appréciait de plus en plus d'être soumis au caprice de son ennemi. C'est en prenant conscience de cela qu'il se décida à prendre le membre en bouche. Il aspira délicatement le gland avant de jouer avec la fente du bout de la langue.

Malfoy réagit immédiatement en amorçant un mouvement de bassin. Visiblement, le blond appréciait le contact des lèvres de Harry sur sa peau soyeuse. Alors que ce dernier s'appliquait à gober du mieux qu'il pouvait la hampe dressée, Malfoy lui immobilisa la tête de ses mains et accentua les coups de reins, jusqu'à enfoncer son sexe au fond de la gorge de Harry. Le brun était presque étouffé à chaque coups de butoir, mais il n'eut pas longtemps à subir ce traitement puisqu'il sentit un long jet de sperme dans la bouche peu de temps après. Il trouva la sensation du sperme chaud sur la langue désagréable, mais Malfoy ne libéra pas sa cavité bucale avant qu'il n'ait tout avalé.

« Gentille petite suceuse. Tu as de l'avenir, crois-moi. Tu te rendras dans le débarras à côté de la salle de potions ce soir à minuit. Ne me fais pas attendre, j'ai horreur de ça. »

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais faire tes quatre volontés, Malfoy ! »

« Oh si, parce que tu ne veux pas que la presse s'en mêle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt, ce sera toi qui me supplieras de te prendre. Tu me supplieras de te traiter comme la chienne que tu es. »

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se raviser. Le blond se tourna vers Harry et lui adressa un regard hautain.

« Minuit. Pas une seconde plus tard. »


End file.
